marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaine Parker (Earth-14665)
James Keaton, Is A Mutant With The Same Powers As Spider-Man But More Powerful then Him, After Peter Parker Became Venom, James Became The New Spider-Man But More Serious And Agressive, Later James Laced His Skeleton With Adamantium. James Later Starts Dating Rogue And Is Immune To Her Powers Later James Creates The Spider-Cave Later James Becomes The Founder And Leader Of The New Avengers Personality James Is Always Serious, And Does Not Hesitate To Do Whatever It Takes To Get The Job Done, Even If It Means Killing. Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Spider-Man Possessed The Proportionate Powers Of A Spider, Granted To Him From An Irradiated Common House Spider Achaearanea Tepidariorum, Granting Him Superhuman Strength, Speed, Toughened Flesh, And Numerous Arachnid-Like Abilities. Like Many Superhuman Powers, The Effectiveness Of Spider-Man's Abilities Varies Based On The Author And The Needs Of The Story. His Powers Include: *'Mark of Kaine:' This Same Attribute Has Also Resulted In Deformity In His Hands. He Can Channel This Same Energy Endothermically Through His Hands And Leave A Severe Burn Mark On A Person By Making Skin To Skin Contact With Them. He Typically Leaves This Mark Across A Person's Face, Though It Is Presumed He Can Do The Same To Other Parts Of The Body. Non-Offensive Usage Of This Power Allows Calaway To Easily Burn Hair To A Shorter Length Along With His Beard Without Burning Himself In The Process. *'Sting Of Kaine:' Keaton Has Single Adamantium Like Stingers That Extend From His Forearms. They Resemble Peter's Stingers That He Acquired In The Others Storyline. *'Superhuman Strength:' Keaton Possesses The Proportionate Strength Of A Spider. At His Peak, He Possesses Sufficient Superhuman Strength To Lift Up To 100 Tons. Keaton's Great Strength Also Extends To His Legs, Allowing Him To Leap Great Distances. He Has Been Known To Leap To Heights Of At Least 60 Feet In A Single Bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Keaton Can Run And Move At Speeds That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Keaton's Advanced Musculature Generates Less Fatigue Toxins During Physical Activity Than The Musculature Of A Normal Human. At His Peak, He Can Physically Exert Himself For At Least Several Hours Before The Build Up Of Fatigue Toxins In His Blood Begins To Impair Him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Keaton's Body Is Harder And More Resistant To Certain Types Of Physical Injury Than The Body Of An Ordinary Human, Though He's Far From Invulnerable. His Bodily Tissues Are Conditioned To Allow Him To Withstand Great Impact Forces And He Has Resisted Impacts, Such As Falling From A Height Of Many Stories And Being Repeatedly Struck By A Super-Humanly Strong Opponent, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Injury To Himself. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's Equilibrium, Dexterity, And Flexibility Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. Spider-Man Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Cimbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, Trampolines. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 100 Rimes Greater Rhan Rhose Of An Ordinary Human. In Combination With His Spider-Sense, The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Almost Any Attack, Or Even Gunfire, If He Is Far Enough Away. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man Possesses the Ability To Achieve A State Of Perfect Equilibrium In Any Position Imaginable. He Seems Able To Adjust His Position By Instinct, Which Enables Him To Balance Himself On Virtually Any Object, No Natter How Small Or Narrow With Little Effort Even With Two Fingers. *'Accelerated Vision:' Keaton's Visual Acuity Is Considerably Beyond That Of A Normal Human. Keaton Can See Objects At Much Greater Distances, With Perfect Clarity, Relative To An Ordinary Human. Keaton Possesses This Same Level Of Clarity At Night, Enabling Him To See In Complete Darkness. It Is Possible That He Is Able To See Into The Infra-Red End Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum, Enabling Him To See A Person's Body Heat. The Flicker-Fusion Horizon(The Speed At Which Some Objects Appear As A Blur) In His Eyes Is Superior To Other People. What Appears As A Blur To Most People, He Can See Perfectly. He Is Able To See Attacks Coming From Far Away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man Has A Remarkable Healing Factor, Allowing Him To Heal Various Wounds. Such As Broken Bones And Large Amounts Of Tissue Damage In A Matter Of Seconds. *'Talons and Fangs:' Keaton Possesses Elongated Canine Teeth That Secrete A Paralyzing, Though Non-Toxic, Venom. He Also Possesses Short, Retractable Talons At The Tips Of His Fingers And Toes That He Uses To Dig Into Surfaced, Enabling Him To Crawl Along Them As A Spider Might. The Talons Are Also Razor Sharp And, Coupled With His Great Strength, Are Able To Rend Materials As Durable As Cinder Block. *'Enhanced Resilience:' Keaton Has A Level Of Resilience Far Greater Than Most Humans. He Once Fell Off A Building And Effortlessly Walked To A Hospital, Where A Doctor Said That With Broken Ribs And Massive Fractures, It Was Amazing That He Could Even Wtand Up. *'Spider-Sense:' Keaton Possesses A Kind Of Early Warning System That Allows Him To Sense Potential Danger Or Potential Attack Within His Vicinity. Keaton's "Spider-Sense" Is Even More Developed Than Spider-Man's, Giving Him A Limited Degree Of Actual Precognition, Though The Visions Would Come Without Warning, Occasionally Impairing His Combat Akills During A Fight. *'Accelerated Decoy:' Allows Keaton To Move So Fast That He Can Leave Behind A Body Double For Enemies To Attack *'Venom Blast:' James Can Temporarily Paralyze His Enemies By Simply Touching Them With His Hands. It Seems That There Are Varying Degrees To This Ability As Some Opponents Have Been Simply Dazed Where Others Have Been Completely Incapacitated. This Power Provides A Great Advantage As James Can End A Confrontation Quickly With Little Collateral Damage. *'Spider-Camouflage:' James, Including His Clothing, Can Blend Into His Surroundings, Allowing Him To Sneak Up On His Enemies Or, In Some Cases, Flee From Them. The Resulting Effect Closely Resembles That Of Invisibility. *'Psychological Awareness of Environment': Spider-Man Received Psychological Awareness Of His Environment As A Whole, Allowing Him To Traverse Across Any Environment Without Fear, Rven Ehen Blinded Or In Extremely Dark Conditions. Spider-Man Could Ascertain Non-Threatening Information, Such As Detecting The Concealed Presence Of Loved Ones. *'Night Vision': Spider-Man Received Enhanced Night Vision, Allowing Him To See In Pitch-Black Conditions. *'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing': Along With Night Vision, Spider-Man Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. *'Psychic Alignment With Arthropods:' James's Spider-Sense Improved, Creating A Psychic Alignment With His Environment, Specifically A More Empathic And Sympathetic Relationship With Spiders And Insects. While Connected To The Varying Populations Of Spiders He Was Unable To Communicate With Them Directly Or Command Them. In One Instance, Spiders Voluntarily Covered His Unconscious Body, *'Hibernation Healing': James Is Able To Come Back From Near Death Due To Making A Cocoon With His Webbing, And Hibernating With In It. He Also Shed His Skin To Heal, As Most Spiders Due Once In Their Life Time. *'Adamantium Skeleton:' Spider-Man Had Adamantium Bonded To His Skeleton Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man Has A Strong Force Of Will, Completely Free Of Evil And Temptation. *'Leadership:' Spider-Man Is A Superb Strategist And A Charismatic Leader. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, Keaton Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat. *'Master Skilled Combatant:' Spider-Man Uses Wrestling, Boxing, Dirty Boxing Mixed Martial Arts S.H.I.E.L.D. Training, Judo, Kung Fu, Savate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Hand Techniques In Ninjutsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin Kicking Methods And Wushu *'Super-Genius Intelligence Level: ' Peter is a Super-Genius, And Has An I.Q of 1000,0000,0000. He Is More Intelligent Than Every Buddy In The World. He Was Even Able To Find A Antidote For A Disease On His Own, Be Able To Operate Iron Man's Armor, And Other Extraordinary Feats That Would Require Genius Intelligence. Spider Suit features *'Carbonadium': Keaton Had Added Some Carbonadium Plating On The Back Of The Mask To Protect Him From Any Potential Mind-Swap. *'Enhanced Lenses': Keaton Had Also Added HUD And Tracking Abilities To The Lenses Of His Mask. Damage To The Mask Makes The Lenses Darken, As If The Systems Shut Down. *'Spider Button': The Spider Symbol On The Chest Serves As A Button To Activate Plans. *'Unstable Molecules:' The Suit Can Never Get Dirty, As It Is Made Of A New Generation Of "Unstable Molecules". And It Is This Same Technology That Allows Him To Change This Costume To His Spider-Suit Or In Civilian Clothes With Just A Thought. *'Camo Mode:' The First Mode Which Turns The Lights On His Costume Neon-Green And Gives Him The Ability To Be Invisible To Both Visual And Audio Means Except From Certain Lens And Drequencies So Allies Can See And Communicate With Him. The Green Lights On The Costume Are For The Benefit Of Whoever Needs To See Him (While Wearing The Lens), Along With Himself, As Otherwise He Is Invisible To His Own Eyes. *'Anti Sound Mode:' The Second Mode, Which Turns The Lights On His Costume, Can Cancel out All Sonic-Based Attacks On His Person. A Side-Effect Of This Is That It Disrupts Any Attempt To Communicate With Peter Using Sound, And Vice Versa. Using This Principle, Peter Developed New, Lightweight Noise-Reduction Headphones At Horizon Labs. *'Anti-Metal Spiders:' The Costume Also Contains A New Type Of Weapon Based Similar In Shape To His Spider-Tracers, But Created From Anti-Metal (Also Known As Antarctic Vibranium), Which Can Be Fired From The Top Of His Wrist At Metal Objects, Causing Them To Dissolve. Peter Can Apparently Carry A Large Number Of These New Anti-Metal Spiders On His Person Without Them Causing Harm To His Own Suit Or Webshooters. Weapons *'Web-Shooters:' The Twin Devices Worn On His Wrists Are Able To Shoot Thin Strands Of A Special "Web Fluid" At High Pressure. *'Impact Webbing'; Web Pellets That Upon Impact (Hence The Name) Release Tendrils The Ensnare The Target. *'Stingers:' Metal Darts With A Paralitic Element That Is Used To Temporarily Incapacitate Foes. Equipment *'Web Fluid:' A Shear-Thinning Liquid, Virtually Solid Until A Shearing Force Is Applied To It, Rendering It Fluid, Whose Exact Formula Remains Unknown, But Is Rumored To Be Related To Nylon. The Web Line’s Tensile Strength Is Estimated To Be 920 Pounds Per Square Millimeter Of Cross Cection. *'Utility Belt:' Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Web Cartridges And His Signature Spider-Signal. *'Spider-Man Suit:' An updated Version Of The Original Spider-Man Costume That Features Sharp Talons On The Hands And Feet, As Well As Enhanced Lenses In The Mask With HUD And Tracking Abilities. The Talon Gloves Feature Retractable Talons On His Finger-Tips And Toe Tips Which Can Be Used For Clawing And Climbing. *'Spider-Bots:' Spider based Versions Of Octavius' Octobots Used For Gathering Information Across New York City. *'Arachnaughts:' Larger Versions Of His Spider-Bots Used For Mobility And Combat. *'Spider-Cycle:' S.H.I.E.L.D. Created An Arachnid-Based Technologically Modified Motorcycle For Spider-Man. The Motor Cycle Is Equipped With Automatic Aiming Web Shooters, Web Fluids, Blasters And Rocket Boosters. Transportation Various Vehicles And Transportations Devices: *'Spider-Man's Web-Shooters:' *'Spider-Cycle:' *'Spidey-Inline Skates/Hover-board:' *'Spidey-Pogo:' *'Spidey-Copter:' *'Spidey-Tank:' The New Avengers Members *'James Keaton/Spider-Man:' (Founder/Leader) *'Rogue:' *'Scarlet Witch:' *'White Tiger:' *'Daredevil:' *'Iron Fist:' *'Luke Cage:' Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Master Of All Forms Of Combat Category:Dating Category:Good Characters Category:New Avengers